Total Drama: Madness
by cvrx
Summary: Season 6. Chris McLean grabs 12 new contestants to bring back to Camp Wawanakwa!
1. My Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Team!

Welp, here it goes! My first story. Hope everyone enjoys. A full new 12 contestants and 12 chapters. No reward challenges, just elimination challenges.

-

"Yo! We're live, from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario!" A familair voice smugly said.

"Here, 12 campers will battle it out for $100,000! Every day they will compete in grueling challenges and every night will vote off a contestent to the Playa De Losers!" Chris said as a boat came to shore.

"Welcome, America!" Chris said to the upset girl with a orange jacket on and short shorts on.

"Hello, Chris McLean." America said as she walked over to the dock annoyed, awaiting more players.

A second boat pulled up and out stepped a tall black boy with a black hoodie on and blue jeans.

"Welcome, Orlando!" The host welcomed the new contestant.

"Wussup G. Mind if I play my mixtape?" The boy appeared to be a rap artist.

"No." Chris said seriously.

"Fine, your loss." The rapper walked over to America and introduced himself.

"Sup." Orlando said to the girl.

"Ew, you smell!" America attempted to annoy the boy.

"I would'nt be making enemys here." The boy said.

"Ha, I don't need to worry." America said as the third boat arrived. A tall caucasian boy walked out and was rocking out with some earbuds in his ears.

"Hello, Cato!" Chris yelled at the boy. He did not notice and walked over to Orlando.

"Yo, mind bumping my 'tape?" The rapper asked. Cato didn't hear him. "Whateves." The rapper said to himself.

"No one wants to hear that piece of garbage." America said under her breath.

"What was that?" Orlando said defensivly.

"Nothing." The rude girl replied in the same tone.

"Hello, Dana!" Chris said to the girl who wore overalls and blue jeans, she was holding a sketchpad.

"Hmm, you look amazing in person Mr. McLean." Dana shook the hosts hand.

"Yeah, I know." Chris said trying to not be seen flattered. Dana walked over to America and didn't say anything.

A boat appeared with a boy. It stopped about 40 yards away from the shore, the boy motioned and jumped and swam to shore, tired and wet afterwards.

"Uh, Ben, everybody." The host said confused.

"Did it look good?" Ben asked, exhausted.

"...No." The host replied.

"Shit." Ben walked over to America dripping.

"Ewww! Don't get water on my shoes!" The bossy girl jumped away and knocked over Orlando.

"Watch it!" Orlando yelled in defense.

Ben then shook himself off, purposley getting America wet.

Smack.

"Don't. Fucking. Do. That." America madly said to the boy.

"Take a joke, bitch." Ben said while massaging his bruise on his cheek.

"Ouch!" Chris yelled.

The next boat pulled into next to the shore and out stepped a smoking hot chick wearing a see through shirt and you could vaguely see a black bra. She wore black skinny jeans and nice black shoes.

"McKenzie, everybody!" The host yelled to the campers.

"Hello, boys." The hottie seductivly said to the boys.

Orlando and Cato didn't even care for her presence which made McKenzie upset inside.

Ben then picked up his jaw and spoke to the girl.

"Uh, hi, i'm Ben!" He said a bit too excidetly to the smoking chick.

"Ooh, hi Ben." McKenzie said loudly then whispered into Ben's ear. "How about you meet me near the boys bathroom."

The boy blushed and gulped.

The next boat docked and left immediately when a girl wearing black sunglasses with a leather vest and a black t-shirt boarded.

"Hello. My name is Ashton Ramirez. Hoping to join the FBI soon." The agent introduced herself. She shook Chris' hand and stood next to McKenzie.

"So, whatcha into." The seductive one asked.

"Cram it, Slutface." Ash said in reply.

"What did you call me?" The hot girl said defensive.

"Cram. It. Slutface." Ash said seriously without looking at the girl.

McKenzie attempted to lunge at Ash but Ash put her in a headlock with "ooh's" and "ahhs" surrounding them.

"CAT FIGHT!" Ben yelled. Cato still was jamming but looked over. Dana and America looking impressed with Ash's calm demenor.

"Don't embaress yourself, princess." Ash said as she let her go. McKenzie shot her a death glare.

The next contestent was already there noticing this and smirking.

"Everybody, this is Casimar." Chris said.

The spanish boy walked over to Ash and complimented her fightning skills.

"Thank you, Casimar, was it?" Ash asked flattered a bit.

"Yes, amigo." The spanish boy happily said in reply.

"If Casimar seems familiar, he is the brother of one of our contestents, Alejandro." Chris said in a matter of fact voice.

Nobody really cared though.

Two girls stepped out of a boat next. One girl wore a jean jacket and a green shirt with khaki short shorts. The other one very tall and had a smug look on her face. She was a bit chubby and wore a sweater that was orange with black skinny jeans and had her hair in a ponytail.

"North, Eliza." He pointed to the shorter girl named North and her sister Eliza.

Eliza walked over to a smiling America.

"Hey bestie!" America hugged her friend.

The girl hugged back tightly and picked up her friend.

"Wow, you have a friend, kinda shocking." Orlando said smug like and got a chuckle from Ben and Ash.

"If you want a slap like wipe boy, I'd shut up." America then taunted the rapper.

"Pfft." Eliza couldn't help but chuckle. "You already slapped someone?" She said jokingly.

"Annoying ugly kid shook his wet hair after he wiped out trying to swim 50 yards." America then shot Ben a death glare and Eliza returned one to Orlando.

North and Ash looked at eachother and with two words started a rivarly.

"Challenge. Finally." Both girls said smiling.

A nerd then walked off the second to last boat. He wore a black shirt and had a orange karate belt over his khaki shorts.

"Sensei McLean, thank you for allowing me!" The karate boy said.

"Everyone, Falkner." The host bowed back and chuckled.

Falkner walked over to Ash and North sensing them as worthy challengers.

"Hello." The agent said to Falkner.

"Hello, uh?" Falkner asked with him hoping she say her name.

America made sure she couldn't say it.

"That tom-boy is Ash." America said trying to humilate the agent.

"Correct." Ash said and rolled her eyes.

"Hmm." Falkner stated before shutting up.

The last boat arrived and out a young boy was thrown out and a comic book flopped out behind him, then a bag of them.

"And finally, Russel." The host looked at the overweight chubby boy dusting himself off.

Russel walked over to Falkner.

"You like comic books?" The fat boy asked like a nerd.

"Uh, no." Falkner said reluctantly.

"Pfft, loser." Russel said and was returned with a roundhouse kick to the face by Falkner.

"Uhh.." Russel said and fell over.

Ash and North shot Falkner impressed smiles.

\--

"Alright, everybody know eachother well!" Chris said retoricly.

"Well, I don't care, haha!" Chris said and wasn't returned with any laughter.

"You all know how this show works, its the 6th season for christ sakes." The host said knowing he was being lazy.

"But there is something new!" Chris said making every camper look interested, even Cato.

"There is a unanimous idol on this island, find it, and you select who goes home that night!" The host said cheerfully.

He was met with "oohs" and "ahhs".

Ash raised her hand.

"Yes, Ash." The host said.

"Will there we reward challenges?" The agent asked the host. Much to some head nods from Eliza and Orlando.

"Nope!" Chris said much to the surprise of some campers.

"Now, no more questions!" The host yelled at the campers.

"Your first challenge, do a confessional, then a group vote for the first one out!" Chris said.

Everyone looked shocked.

\--

(Confessional: Ash.)

Ash took off her vest and sighed. "Honestly, I'm gunning for America." Ash then opened the confessinal door and then walked out.

(End Confessinal: Ash.)

\--

(Confessinal: America.)

"I'm gonna be the winner of this." America said. "I'm a god at game shows." She bragged. "I will always have Eliza's vote, maybe I can get more people." She smirked.

(End Confessinal: America.)

\--

(Confessinal: Eliza.)

"Me and America are going to the finals." She says before chuckling.

(End Confessinal: Eliza.)

\--

(Confessinal: Casimar.)

Casimar begins to laugh before calming down. "My brother practically won this manipulating." He says. "Buerromerto's win. It's in our blood."

(End Confessinal: Casimar.)

\--

(Confessinal: Ben.)

Ben laughs. "That McKenzie girl? Hot." He dazes off dreamily turning crimson.

(End Confessinal: Ben.)

\--

(Confessinal: Cato.)

Cato's listening to music. Doesn't say anything.

(End Confessinal: Cato.)

\--

(Confessinal: Orlando.)

Orlando looks like he's thinking. "First up, I'm no rapper." He admits. "I'm actually really smart. It's my brothers." He says. "That America girl needs to go. He sighs and puts his hands on his head.

(End Confessinal: Orlando.)

\--

(Confessinal: Falkner.)

Falkner just practiced karate then chuckles.

(End Confessinal: Falkner.)

\--

(Confessinal: McKenzie.)

"Looks like my looks gave me Ben's vote." The pretty girl says. "I'll suck him off, then I'll get Falkner." She madly says. "Finally I'll get America's and Eliza's vote." She ends her plan with her targets. "I'm going for Russel. He's a bit annoying and looks incredibly unathletic."

(End Confessinal: McKenzie.)

\--

(Confessinal: Russel.)

Russel looks shocked at a plot twist in his comic book.

(End Confessinal: Russel.)

\--

(Confessinal: North.)

North grunts and says a few words with a tone of a hunter.

"I'll go for America."

(End Confessinal: North.)

\--

(Confessinal: Dana.)

Dana furiously scribbles into her sketchbook.

(End Confessinal: Dana.)

\--

"Alright campers!" Chris yells through a megaphone. "Elimination ceremony in half an hour!" His annoying voice rings through the camp.

\--

"Okay, I hope you know the drift." The host says.

"America, Ash, Falkner, Dana, North, Eliza." The first six looked relieved and got there marshmellows.

"McKenzie, Ben." The two looked happy as they got there marshmellows.

"Casimar." The spanish boy fistbumped the air.

"The penultimate marshmellow goes too.." Chris said with dramatic effect.

...

...

...

"Orlando."

The fake rapper got his marshmellow.

"The final marshmellow goes too.."

Cato looked indifferent jamming out, and Russel looked scared.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Russel."

The comic book nerd got his marshmellow with relief.

The rock nerd didn't even looked phased though as he was put on the dock of shame and boarded the boat of losers.

\--

~~CONFESSINAL~~~

America: "Me and Eliza are voting for Cato, boys useless."

Eliza: "Me and America are voting for Cato."

Ash: "I vote for Cato. He's gonna be super hard to deal with as a teammate."

North: "I have a bad feeling about Russel."

Orlando: "Imma vote for that boy Russel. Kids a dweeb and a bit unathletic."

Casimar: "Hmm, somethings up with Orlando. But I'll vote for Cato."

McKenzie: "For me, i'm voting for Cato. I also seduced Ben enough, so he's voting for Cato."

Cato: Cato didn't say anything for like 39 seconds then spoke. "Oh, shit, uh, Orlando."

Ben: Ben was crimson in the face. "Cato."

Dana: "I vote for Russel." Dana went back to her sketchbook.

Falkner: "Hmm, I vote for Russell, pretty bad ass kick I did." Falkner bragged.

Russel: "Uh, why not Cato? He seems to be good choice." Russel went back to his comic book and walked out.

\--

Cato - 7 Votes (America, Eliza, Ash, Casimar, McKenzie, Ben, Russel.)

Russel - 4 Votes (Orlando, North, Dana, Falkner.)

Orlando - 1 Vote (Cato.)

\--

"Alright campers!" Chris called after Cato was sent home.

All campers looked at him.

Chris then began ringing off camper names.

"America, Eliza, Casimar, Ben, McKenzie, Russel." The host called. "Please stand over there."

The campers obeyed.

"You all, are the Confused Cows!" Chris yelled as he threw Ben a flag that showed a cow that looked stupid.

"Ash, Orlando, Dana, Falkner, North. You all are the Determined Beavers!" Chris threw Orlando the flag who gracefully caught it.

"These are lame team names!" America whined.

"I don't care!" The host retaliated.

"Welp everyone to your cabins!" Chris called before walking off to his resort.

\--

Confused Cows: America, Eliza, Casimar, Ben, McKenzie, Russel.

Determined Beavers: Ash, Orlando, Dana, Falkner, North.

Voted Out: Cato.

\--

Welp! There's chapter 1/13 done! Might go back and add some detail but there it is!

Date Started: November 2nd, 2019.

Date Finished: November 2nd 2019.

Time Spent: 2 Hours, 51 Minutes.

-

Note: Originally Russel was to be eliminated first, but I changed it to Cato as I thought it made more sense.

Welp until Chapter 2!


	2. The Kings Throne!

Chapter 2: The Kings Throne!

-

The morning started well. The sky was as blue as the ocean and the clouds looked like cotton candy.

But Chris was not letting it be a good morning.

"ALRIGHTY CAMPERS!" Chris' voice echoed and rung through the camp. "THIS IS YOUR 6:30 WAKE UP CALL! BREAKFAST IN TEN AND THE CHALLENGE IN THIRTY!"

In the Cows cabin, Casimir had awoken well before 6:30 getting ready and such. Ben had trouble staying awake as he wasn't used to this. Russel was chilling in bed reading his favorite comic book.

"So Amigo's? How was your sleep?" Casimir broke the silence with a simple question.

"Eh, could've been better." Ben groggily replied.

"Fine." Was all Russel had to say, still a bit shaken up from almost being eliminated the previous night.

Casimir and Ben walked into the bathroom, although Ben was a bit unbalanced.

"Okay, listen, amigo, I have a prop-" The Spanish boy was cut off, which he was hoping for.

"Alliance?" Ben croaked out and got a cup of water to satisfy his parched throat.

"Exactly, hombrè!" Casimar said making his voice sound impressed.

"Cool, keeps me in the game, I'm down." A smile cracked on Ben's face.

-

(Confessional: Casimar.)

I am the master manipulator, me amigo!

(End Confessional: Casimar.)

-

"So who we targeting?" Ben asked while washing his face.

"I say, Russel. He won't be much use to this team anyways. With his laziness." Casimar said while peeing.

"That is true, how about America next? She's gonna be powerful and then her lackey Eliza will crack soon after." Ben replied waiting for agreement.

"Uh, actually sure!" Casimar had a genuinely impressed tone seasoned on his voice.

The two boys walked out of the bathroom to notice Russel not there anymore.

"Must've left for breakfast, shit what time is it!?" Casimar fumbled for his watch, 6:37 was read on the digital clock.

"Race?" Ben invited The Spanish boy.

"Sure, Amigo." The boys ran off hearts beating like drums.

-

(Confessional: Ben.)

"Hmm, I'm happy to have Casimar on my side." Ben fiddled with his thumbs. "Then after Russel, it's, America, then Eliza."

(End Confessional: Ben.)

-

In the mess hall, there was Ben and Casimar sitting beside each other chatting. Casimar notifying Ben what it's like in Peru. Ben confessing to Casimar that he loved Alejandro in World Tour and All-Stars.

America and Eliza were gossiping about how much of a slut McKenzie was. Glaring at her occasionally.

McKenzie was sitting alone scouting out her next victim. With her seductive self, she could persuade any man to sex, after all, she was nicknamed Lady Lust back home.

Orlando and Falkner were sitting next to each other but not really talking. Just the occasional "Pass the salt" or "Damn!" Orlando listening to his brother's mixtape and bopping his head. Falkner messing around with his karate belt.

The food was a good step up now that Chef had retired and a 20-year-old DJ ended up taking the position.

Ash and North were chatting about the FBI and North's obsession with The Hunger Games books. Ash then told North about a story she read called "Despair Island" about a reality show where you die when you get voted off.

Dana was drawing and not really eating. She was sketching the room and her surroundings just going with the flow mostly.

Chris then burst into the room causing Dana to drop her pencil.

"Hey!" Dana yelled at Chris angrily.

Chris ignored her so he could explain the challenge.

"The challenge for today is at the elimination ceremony! Everyone be there in 5!" Chris then clapped his hands together to hurry everyone along.

\--

Everyone was breathing hard and coughing when they made it. Just barely making the time limit.

"Alrighty, campers! Your challenge is for your team to climb a pole and retrieve a toilet totem! Then you ride a bike to become the King or Queen Of The Throne when you and your team throw your respective totem into the throne chair!" Chris explained hastily.

"Quick question!" Dana yelled at the host with a hand raised.

"Ugh, yes Dana?" The host asked annoyed.

"Can we throw the totem on the throne?" The girl sheepishly asked.

"Sure. Personally, I don't care." Chris said disrespectfully.

"Your challenge starts..." Chris paused for a dramatic effect.

"...Now!" He shot a flare gun up and it danced in the daylight as the campers ran.

-

(Confessional: Dana.)

"Hmm, why did I come on this show again?"

(End Confessional: Dana.)

-

"Alright, team! I and Eliza are our captains!" America yelled. "You listen to what we say, and you don't get voted off!" Eliza followed up on what her bestie said.

"Gee, I'm so scared." Ben quietly said to himself and then chuckled.

"Psst, Ben" McKenzie grabbed the geeks attention.

Ben turned red once he heard what McKenzie said.

"_gulp_, Okay." Ben said, red as a tomato.

"Excuse me, amigo." Casimar told Ben, "Why the red face?" He questioned the geek.

"Uh, nothing. But I need your help." Ben said trying to sound discreet over America and Eliza assigning positions.

\--

**(Confessinol: America.)**

"My team will win this and every challenge! I and Eliza are the greatest team on this earth." America flipped her hair.

**(End Confessinal: America.)**

\--

Ash and Orlando were attempting to shimmy up the pole, but it wasn't easy.

"Perhaps we should just knock over the totem." The agent proposed.

"Good idea, Ash!" Falkner said, trying not to allow his feelings show. Ash just nodded her head and smirked.

"I'll go look for something to chuck at it!" North yelled running in the woods.

Orlando then again, and failed to shimmy up the pole.

"Fuck!" Orlando angrily yelled and kicked the pole, the totem got loosend.

"Oh! Everyone kick the pole!" Ash hurried up everyone and they began kicking the pole. The totem fell and Ash caught it.

\--

**(Confessinal: Orlando.)**

"I was intending that."

**(End Confessinal: Orlando.)**

\--

"Come on, guys!" America whined to the others.

"Move, chica." Casimar shoved America out of the way, and with a massive boot, he kicked the totem down and Eliza caught it.

"Ugh, good job, Cashmar." America whined and started running to the throne.

"It's Casimar!" The spanish boy began running too, noticably faster than everyone.

"Oh shit!" Russel looked up from his comic book and slowly began running to the finish line.

"Come on, Russel!" Ben rushed the comic book nerd.

-

The two teams raced to the thrones and both Ash and America threw there totems and only one landed upright.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The winners are the Beavers!" Chris exclaimed with joy.

"Looks like the Cows are sending someone home tonight! Get ready in an hour and decide!" Chris yelled at the losers. "Everyone, get to the mess hall for dinner! You have 5 minute" Chris said before driving off, as all the other campers ran to the mess hall.

-

**(Confessinol: Ash.)**

Ash sighs in relief. "Thank god, I thought good ol' Ashton Ramirez was gone if I wouldn't have made that!" Ash laughs.

**(End Confessinal: Ash.)**

-

"So, Ben... still wanna do what we were going to do?" McKenzie asked the superhero wannabe.

"Uh, actually _gulp_ no... but I need your help with something else." Ben told the seductive smart.

"Uh, what do you need cutie?" McKenzie asked the hero.

"Me and Casimar have an alliance, and I was wondering if you would enjoy to join us?" Ben asked his girlfriend politely.

"YES!" McKenzie squealed at the thought of an alliance.

She immiediattly kissed Ben after it.

-

Orlando was chatting with Falkner at the table. He was munching on a hanburger while Falkner ate a salad.

"So." Orlando said with a mouthful of food. "How long you've been doing karate, also you bump rap songs, g?" The rapper took another bite of his burger.

"Around, like, 12 years, I would say." Falkner said poking at his salad. "Also, yes, I enjoy rap music." This made the rapper happy.

"Can you listen to my mixtape?" The hip-hop head asked a bit over excited.

"Sure man." The martial artist said so he could stop playing with his food. he actually quite enjoyed the music.

"What's this song called, my man?" The martial artist questioned the rapper.

"Used." Orlando said happily, finally someone interested in his brothers music, stopping eating his burger to engage in the conversation.

"Well, I like it!" Falkner said beginning a head bump to the bass.

-

**(Confessinal: Orlando.)**

"Yes!"

**(End Confessinal: Orlando.)**

**-**

"Welp, all Cows down to the elimination ceremony!" Chris' annoying voice radiating throughout the camp. "It's time for someone to, g-g-go!" Chris said skipping the g's on purpose.

-

"If I call your name, please come get a marshmellow." Chris said non-chalantly.

"Casimar, Ben, McKenzie." The three looked bored getting there marshmellows.

"Eliza." The lackey looked at America scared.

"America, you cost your team the challenge, and you're very bossy. Russel you're very lazy, and barely help and are too caught up in the stupid VARVEL comic."

The bossy girl looked a bit nervous while the comic booked nerd was sweating profusely.

"The last marshmellow goes too..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

America."

The bossy girl spat a raspberry towards the comic book nerd and walked to get her marshmellow.

"Aww, man." Russel signed sadly.

"Sorry, man, should've been more useful, amigo." Casimar called to the nerd.

"You know we wanted to!" America said mockingly as Eliza and her laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" McKenzie snapped at America.

"Calm down, babe." Ben said while she dug her head in his chest, Ben snapped a wolfish look at America.

"Well, it was nice knowing yall, hope to see America at Playa De Losers!" Russel jokingly called back. Everyone laughed except America and her lackey.

"Say hi to Cato for me!" Ben called to Russel.

"Will do!" Was Russel's last words before he got on the boat and was sent to Playa De Losers.

\- VOTING CONFESSINALS:

_America slides her hands together menacingly, "I vote for Russel, he's an annoying comic book loser!" She cackles after she says it._

_"I vote for Russel, loser." Eliza says while filing her nails._

_"Hmm" Casimar questions his thoughts while rubbing his tiny goatee. "Ben got McKenzie on our side, and we're voting for Russel. Sorry hombre, but you're a hinderence to this team."_

_Ben looks confident. "I vote for Russel." Ben stands up, revealing a hickey on his neck. He smirks._

_"I'm in an alliance! So we are voting for Russel." McKenzie says happily. Letting out a little squeel._

_"Its America, she's definitely leaving tonight!" Russel looks confident as he goes back to his comic._

_Russel - 5 Votes (America, Eliza, Casimar, Ben, McKenzie.)_

_America - 1 Vote (Russel.)_

-

"So there goes the nerd! Ha!" Chris adjusts his shirt, his million dollar smirk looking at the camera. "Who'll leave Wawanakwa next! Will Ben and McKenzie last! Are Falkner and Orlando sparking a alliance? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Madness!"

-

Confused Cows: America, Eliza, Casimar, Ben, McKenzie.

Determined Beavers: Ash, Orlando, Dana, Falkner, North.

Voted Out: Cato, Russel.

-

Note: Sorry about the lack of a challenge, wasn't feeling it and wanted to get some development in, next chapter should be up soon, sorry about the elimination of Russel. But I have 12 OCs to develop. More Ben becoming a hero, McKenzie becoming less of a sex hunger, Orlando becoming more of a rapper like his brother, and so much more. Love you all and Chapter 3 should be up in less than 2 weeks, until then, bye!


	3. The Zombie Thon!

Alright, the first ever VR Challenge in Madness! I'm taking this idea from Knifez! Very good author here on FF.

This chapter revolves around a lot about the challenge. To make up for chapter 2.

-

Casimar awoke, looking around the rubble. "What the... fuck?" He questioned his surroundings as he stood up, a grenade in his holster and a Colt handgun near him along with a combat knife. He looked over to his side to see his fellow teammates.

America lay next to Eliza slowly coming too as Ben and McKenzie were awaking and noticing there weapons.

"What, where, where did the campsite go?" America asked a bit shaken up as she picked up her Colt, the handle shining in the light.

"Where did these weapons come from?" Ben shakily said as he loaded his Colt and looked throughout the surrondings.

"Ugh, my head." McKenzie said as she came too and shrieked as she noticed the weapons and rubble all around her.

"There, there, I promise it's okay." Ben comforted McKenzie as she quietly weeped.

"I can't tell if this is a challenge or not? It looks so... real?" Casimar said running his hand through his hair wide eyed.

Just then, they heard a groaning sound and a crunch of leaves outside where they were.

-

Ash awoke in a hospital. She felt groggly and her head was beating like a drum. She scanned her surrondings trying to figure out what happened. She saw her teammates, Dana who was still asleep, Orlando was finally coming too and noticed Ash, who shot her a questinoned look, The agent just shrugged much too the rappers dismay. Falkner then sprang awake and North was no where to he found. Her colt and knife were gone as well.

"What the fuck! What the fuck!" Falkner panicked, noticing the colt and screaming as the martial artist backed into Ash and shrieked in surprise.

"Chill Karate boy." Ash said in a authority tone.

"Aww, where the fuck is we?" Orlando looked around a bit shaken up as he grabbed the Colt and scanned it. "Hmm, this is a Colt .45" there was 3 magazines beside every gun, Orlando loaded a magazine into his gun with expertise. "With days on the streets, gang violence is crazy, so I need to know this." Orlando told Ash who wasn't listening.

"This has to be Chris' doing, I just know it!" Ash said while scanning her teammates, sadly, they didn't know where in world North was. Just then a sound of wood prying off of a barricade was heard as they looked to see an undead creature stalking them.

Quickly, Falkner pulled out his gun and shot the zombie and it died. Then Falkner noticed something on his wrist.

"It's a watch!" Falkner exclaimed as he studied the device. Ash looked down at her wrist as well as Orlando and Dana, they all had a watch that had the number "500" on it.

"Mine says 500!" Dana shakily called out.

"Same here sista'" Orlando nodded towards Ash who said the same thing.

"Wait, mine says 600?" Falkner said like he was questioning someone.

"Maybe..." The martial artist walked over to a chalk outline of a weapon. It looked like a shotgun and his watched flickered as it said "500". He tapped the watch and his counter went to "100" Then a shotgun appeared in his hands.

"The Olympia." Falkner stated while he looked over the gun and loaded 2 rounds into it.

"Wait a minute, this is like that one game, 'Call To Duty: Zombies'?" Orlando said before shooting another zombie, then Dana hesitantly stabbed a zombie in the neck with her Combat Knife as the blood sprayed her now maroon shirt.

"EWW!" Dana said, she didn't even notice the zombie behind her however as it took a bite out of her!

"Shit!" Ash called as she shot a round from her colt into the zombies head. It was too late however as Dana fell over and faded away like dust.

-

"Ah!" Dana screamed as she awoke to see a dark room, she took off her goggles and found Chris who now had coffee stain on his blue shirt and sighed.

"Welp, welcome back Dana! Seems you were first eliminated, figures." The host recovered as he shot her a smile.

"Wait, what the fuck was that!" Dana demanded to know what happened.

"Funny you ask Dana! Welp that was our first of four VR challenges! That one was called the Zombie-Thon! You were each given a pistol, a point watch, a few grenades, and a combat knife as you needed to kill zombies! First team with 0 contestants loses!" Chris went from talking to Dana to the Camera instead as the artist sighed.

"Care to join me watch?" Chris pointed to a chair to watch it with him.

"No thanks McLean, I need a shower after that. Thanks for the offer however, good luck with that challenge by the way." Dana called back to the host as he rolled his eyes.

"Which team will survive! Will another contestent be bitten into like a breakfast burrito like Dana! (Hey!) Haha, find out after the commercial break on Total! Drama! Madness!"

-

Back in the VR World, we cut to Casimar with an olympia blowing heads off, looking badass might I add, and Ben and McKenzie slashing zombies with a combat knife. America and Eliza had been eaten before the commerical break.

"Me, amigos? How are yall doing so far?" Casimar asked the couple as he shot and reloaded through the undead crowd.

"Fine. I guess you're holding up well?" Ben called back to the spanish super-fly as McKenzie slashed a zombies head off and looking a bit tired. Ben looked at her and she shot him a nod.

"Casimar!" Ben called to the manipulators brother.

"Yes, hombre?" Casimar called back, as he blew another head off.

"Can McKenzie use your Shotgun? She's getting kinda tired!" The hero called back.

"Of course!" He said as he tossed her the shotgun.

"Thanks Casimar!" She called back, sounding a bit more innocent.

"Anytime!" As he bought the M1 Garand, the iconic clink sound as he loaded it echoed through out the musty building.

-

"Well, fuck." Was all Ash said as her and Falkner were on the dumpster of the hospital building. They found out the name, "Verruckt."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye?" Falkner said as he walked backwards and almost fell.

"Never thought Ashton Ramirez would die in the zombie apocalypse." She laughed trying to comfort herself.

"Hey, Ash?" The martial artist called to the agent.

"Yes, Falkner?" Ash said a bit shaken up.

"Can I tell you something?" Falkner said as he grabbed his colt and shot the last of his bullets into the undead.

"Sure, go ahead!" Ash called to the karate expert.

"I-" was all Falkner could say as a figure appeared.

"North?" Ash called to the black figure.

"Sup." Was all the lone wolf said as she grabbed her assault rifle and sprayed into the open sea of flopping flesh.

She crawled onto the dumpster and gave each of them a machine pistol and a whole lot ammunition.

"Will to live!" North called as she ran back into the forest.

"What in the?" Falkner and Ash said in unison as they looked at each other and locked and loaded there machine pistols.

-

Casimar had been eliminated as he gave up after he became too tired.

The couple was being backed into a corner and there was almost nothing they could do, 1 gun, 10 rounds of ammo.

"Well, I love you, babe." Ben said as the other words died on his lips.

"No, we can't die here!" McKenzie screamed as she grabbed the colt and killed 3 more zombies before clicked.

"Fine, take this." Falkner said as he tossed her his point watch.

"What..." was all McKenzie could say before Ben jumped over a few zombies and ran as fast as his legs could take him, all zombies followed him.

"No!" McKenzie screamed as she looked at the watch, it had just enough points for the mystery box, she had to be smart however and she started to run, blood and tears stung her puffy eyes as she made it too the dreaded box and bought it, praying for anything good.

The teddy bear.

She was mauled and the game ended there.

-

McKenzie awoke to find Ben, Ash, Falkner, and North now awake.

"What the fuck?" Falkner panted, terrified as he saw the others.

"Good job, Falkner, Ash, and North!" Chris came out of no where startiling the cast.

"McLean?" Ash squeaked out, fear in her voice.

"Haha, yes Ash, it's the lovable host, Chris McLean!" A gospel song could be heard in the background as he said his full name.

"Okay Egofreak, what the hell was that?" Ben demanded to know as he kissed McKenzie comforting her.

"That was a VR challenge!" The host exclaimed awaiting applause but never got it.

"Virtual Reality?" McKenzie croaked out from her dry voice, happy that her and Ben were still alive.

"Exact-a-mundo McKenz-o!" Chris pointed finger guns at the girl and her boyfriend.

"Anyways," Chris shrugged, "Theres 30 minutes until the elimination ceremony, Cows, you're sending someone home. Ciao!" Was all the host had to say before walking off.

-

**(Confessinal: McKenzie.)**

"You know what?" She said rubbing at her puffy eyes. "My original game plan was to come in and fuck everybody!" She admitted letting a new wave of sobs kick in. "But then I met Ben, the greatest guy I've ever been with." She looks dreamed out as she says it. "Im done being a slut. I'm winning this fair and square, the new McKenzie starts now!" She triumphently says.

**(End Confessinal: McKenzie.)**

-

Back at the Cows boy cabin, Casimar and Ben were discussing who would go home as Ben played with McKenzie's hair.

"Hmm, us three are safe, so who's next?" Casimar says while washing his hair.

"Like I said, America." Ben says as McKenzie giggles.

"Actually amigo, I think we should go with America too!" Casimar stops the sink as he says that.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it." McKenzie sighs as she falls asleep in the heros lap.

-

We cut to Orlando, who's chatting with Falkner as the martial artist performs karate moves on a dummy.

"Hmm, so, G, who we vote for next time we lose?" Orlando says while grabbing a granola bar from the cabin and taking a bite out of it.

"_pant _Well, I think it should be North. She's a pretty good fighter and the teams are merging at eight players soo..." he trails off with another karate move.

"True, G." The rapper stated as he took another bite out of the granola bar.

-

"Ugh! What the fuck! Where is my lipstick!" America screams in the girls cabin, "Where the fuck is McKenzie!" She hollers at Eliza.

"Girl, I don't know!" She says back to the infuriated girl while filing her nails.

"Okay, 'Merica, you need to calm down" she tells herself as she takes a deep breath. "We need to get Casimar on our side." She says fastly.

Eliza stops filing her nails, "What?" She looks wide eyed at the idea.

"Listen BFF, if we don't get a third, it's either you or me next." She states to the shocked girl.

"Fine." She says.

-

"Well, campers, it's time for someone to go home!" The host fixes his blue overshirt, the coffee stain gone.

"Eliza." The girl looks at her best friend in hope.

"Casimar, McKenzie." The two quickly grab there marshmellows. Casimar looking devious as McKenzie looks as confident as ever.

"The last marshmellow goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

America." The girl looks at the marshmellow and then at Ben.

"Wait what?" The hero and his girlfriend said at the same time.

-

**(Confessnal: Casimar.)**

Casimar just winks at the camera.

**(End Confessinal: Casimar.)**

-

"I don't.." Ben sends a death glare to Casimar as he just waves back. Ben says bye to McKenzie who just looks shocked. Ben gets on the boat of losers and leaves.

-

**Voting Confessinals:**

America looks at the camera confidently. "Ben."

Eliza is filing her nails once again. "Ben."

McKenzie glares at the camera. "Welp, see-ya America, you're a bit mean."

Ben looks up and rubs his fingers together confidently. "Welp, see-ya America."

Casimar laughs, "Sorry, amigo."

_Ben - 3 Votes (America, Eliza, Casimar.)_

_America - 2 Votes (Ben, McKenzie.)_

_-_

_"_Well! Someone, AKA, Casimar! Is a sly fox! Found out how he joined Team America next time, on Total! Drama! Madness!"

Confused Cows: America, Eliza, Casimar, McKenzie.

Determined Beavers: Ash, Orlando, Dana, Falkner, North.

Voted Out: Cato, Russel, Ben.

-


End file.
